The invention is generally directed to an apparatus for connecting two electrical devices and also for connecting the electrical connectors on the electrical devices and in particular to a connecting apparatus which releasably locks two electrical devices together and which assures a good electrical contact between the electrical connectors on the two devices.
Traditionally, host computers are connected to printers with junction cables or using plug and socket connectors (male and female connectors) to form a computer system with the two devices. The plug and socket connectors are selectively coupled to the printer and host computers with respective shell portions fixed in place by connectors such as screws which insure a stationary fit. Alternatively, the plug and socket connectors are selectively coupled to arm-like or pedestal-shaped portions of the printer and host computers.
However, the traditionally used cable connectors are insufficient when used in conjuction with portable and miniaturized computer systems having computers and printers and to accommodate computer systems with a variety of needs. The cable connectors tend to take up space and prevent close contact of the host computer and printer. In addition, attaching or detaching the connector and printer or host computer is particularly difficult. Manually attaching the connectors often results in the possibility of a detective connection between the electrical contacts on the connectors.
In particular, connections using junction cables are not well suited to portable and miniaturized computer systems utilizing a host computer and printer. It is noted that the host computer may include a variety of memory devices such as a floppy disk or hard disk drive or other memory device. When utilizing plug and socket connectors, it is critical that they be accurately positioned so as to achieve a complete connection between each of the electrical contacts on the connector. If the plug and socket connectors are improperly connected, the normal flow of signals transmitted between the host computer and the printer cannot flow. Further, the computer system is defective in appearance because the respective adjacent front and rear surfaces of a printer and a computer, especially in a portable computer system, are dislocated from each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved connection apparatus for connecting two electrical devices such as a host computer and a printer which are adapted to be portable which allows for the connection of these devices at close quarters to aid in portability and miniaturization of the computer system while assuring that electric connections made by use of plug and socket connectors connect the electrical contacts on the plug and socket connectors for reliable operation of the computer system.